Bajito, shh
by Deny14
Summary: Vengo a follarte, Granger-Draco arrastró las palabras suavemente de esa forma tan suya que conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta-llevo todo el puto día pensando en ti. En ese vestido rojo que llevaste el otro día en el cumpleaños de Neville y en cómo sería bailar pegado a tu cuerpo como lo hacía el idiota de Weasley, mientras mis manos se cuelan por el bajo de él y túme suplicas más


**Hola de nuevo a todos y todas!**

 **Esta historia surgió una aburrida tarde mientras escuchaba la canción de "bajito" de Jencarlos Canela y bueno...me pregunté como sería el hecho de tener a Draco y Hermione en una misma habitación intentando contenerse para que nadie les escuchara.**

 **¡Espero que os guste! =)**

* * *

Después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Hermione volvió a Hogwarts para retomar el séptimo curso y así terminar sus estudios. Con unas excelentes notas y la recomendación de Minerva Mcgonagall, la actual directora del Hogwarts, consiguió su primer trabajo en el ministerio de magia, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, luchando contra la injusticias que se cometían con los elfos y, convirtiéndose así, en la principal y fiel defensora de un movimiento que estaba cada vez más en auge. Tras tres años le ofrecieron un jugoso puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica que no pudo rechazar pues había sido su sueño desde el primer año que comenzó sus andanzas como bruja en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

De eso hacía ya cuatro años y continuaba igual de entusiasmada y luchadora como el primer día que entró en su nuevo despacho para ella sola. Sí, para ella sola. Durante el transcurso del tiempo había conseguido muchos cambios importantes en el mundo mágico, gracias a leyes elaboradas por ella misma, y por todo ello, tenía un puesto como jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, aunque debía admitir que todo aquello había conllevado muchas horas de trabajo metidas entre papeles y menos tiempo de disfrute con su familia y amigos.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que levantara la cabeza del papeleo.

-Adelante- dio permiso.

Su secretaria, Stella Kingman, apareció en el umbral de la puerta con cara de aburrimiento y apoyando la cadera en el marco.

-Son las ocho de la tarde- consultó su reloj de muñeca- y es viernes.

-¿Y? - Hermione le miró por encima de sus gafas de lectura.

Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a proponerle Stella porque, aunque fuera su superiora, Stella le trataba con tanta familiaridad como lo hacía Harry, Ron o Ginny. Stella era así, divertida, directa y muy amigable. Era casi imposible no ser su amiga. Cuando había más gente delante solía tratarla con más respeto y la llamaba por "señorita Granger" como marcaba el protocolo bla, bla, bla…pero todos sabían que cuando estaban solas la trataba como una amiga de toda la vida, incluso se atrevía a imaginar a Hermione con hombres de otros departamentos y le explicaba con pelos y señales donde y como debían montárselo. ¿Por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de verla sonrojar ante los comentarios lascivos de su amiga y secretaria perversa.

-Y…- Stella caminó hasta llegar hasta el otro extremo de la mesa frente a ella- deberíamos tomarnos un descanso, salir, tomarnos unas copas, ligar con chicos y si tienes suerte, igual tienes sexo esporádico con algún hombre misterioso.

-¡Stella! - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si, vale…ya se todo ese rollo de que Ron y tu estáis empezando a… ¿a qué exactamente? - se puso una mano en la barbilla pensativa- si os conocéis desde los once años, ¡por favor! Follar de una vez y dejaros de tonterías. Tener citas cuando sois amigos de toda la vida no tiene ningún sentido y te diré porque- se puso una mano en la cabeza y la señalo con el dedo índice- porque ya lo sabéis todo el uno del otro y no podéis demorar más el hecho de que os sentís atraídos el uno por el otro… ¿Por qué os sentís atraídos no? - hizo una pausa meditativa- Es que me resulta muy extraño que no os hayáis acostado ya si tenéis taaaanta atracción.

-No pienso volver a hablar del tema otra vez- negó tajantemente Hermione cerrando de golpe el informe que estaba leyendo antes de que la interrumpieran- ¿necesitas algo más?

-Si. Un aumento, no me pagan lo suficiente para aguantar a una jefa tan aburridaaaaaaa- canturreó la chica dando media vuelta y saliendo del despacho.

-Quiero ver ese culito sentado en su silla hasta las nueve, por lo menos- gritó Hermione. A pesar de que ya estaba lejos sabía que aún la escuchaba porque la oyó refunfuñar.

La castaña sonrió y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Entre todo el papeleo que tenía esparcido por la mesa encontró un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ con fecha de ese mismo día. Stella siempre la recibía por las mañanas con una taza de café solo con dos cucharadas de azúcar y el periódico del día. Aquel día había tenido muchas gestiones que tramitar, incluso había concertado una cita con el ministro de magia para tratar ciertos temas que le inquietaban en cuanto alguna de las leyes, así que no había tenido su descanso habitual para ojear El Profeta. Decidió que, a esas alturas de la noche, podía tomarse un descanso antes de que Stella volviera a interrumpirla para avisar que ya era hora de ir a por esas esperadas copas.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para disfrutar de su merecido descanso. Escupió el café frio que quedaba en la taza al comprobar que en primera página y a todo color lucía un titular en grande: " _El esperado compromiso entre Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass_ ".

JO-DER

Debía ser una broma, pensó horrorizada. Un nudo en el estómago le hizo soltar el periódico encima de la mesa como si le quemara en las manos y admiró durante unos minutos la imagen que le ofrecía. Astoria lucía su maravilloso anillo ante la prensa mientras Draco, a su lado, le agarraba de la cintura y sonreía a las cámaras, acto seguido, la chica se giraba hacia su prometido y le daba un casto beso en los labios.

Menudo cínico.

Apartó el periódico de delante de su vista sin ni siquiera leer el contenido del artículo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había puesto de esa manera. Estaba claro que no estaba celosa y no sentía el menor sentimiento por aquel rubio platinado con los ojos fríos como el témpano. Así que, con esos pensamientos, se puso manos a la obra con la modificación de la ley sobre las escobas en la vía púbica.

Habían pasado tan solo unos diez minutos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo, esta vez sin previo aviso.

-Stella ya te he dicho que…

-Sabía que aún estarías aquí metida.

Aquella voz consiguió que levantara de golpe la vista hacia la entrada del despacho.

Era justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, pensó enfurecida.

Draco Malfoy la miraba socarronamente desde su posición con las manos en los bolsillos y perfectamente vestido de negro. Estaba guapo a rabiar, el muy cabrón.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? - le preguntó aburrida intentando volver a su trabajo sin prestarle más atención de la debida.

-Vengo para decirte que nos estás explotando, necesito que cambies las leyes que regulan el trabajo de los aurores- dijo en tono solemne.

Hermione lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Por Merlín, por supuesto que no- rio suavemente y se acercó varios pasos hacia su escritorio- aunque a Potter no le vendría nada mal ese cambio, últimamente está siendo un compañero horrible. No para de quejarse que no tiene tiempo para pasarlo con su mujer, que están recién casados y no se que más de un viaje que le había prometido a Ginny…

-Mucho me temo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto- Hermione puso su cara más profesional y se subió las gafas que habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz. La mirada del rubio siguió el movimiento de la chica, pero se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario- y espero que esa queja no se extienda a ti también.

-¿A mí? - le preguntó sorprendido.

-Por supuesto- Hermione le lanzó el diario del profeta para que pudiera leerlo desde su posición- ahora que te unes al club de los casados supongo que tendrás las mismas quejas que Harry. Siento que la luna de miel debáis aplazarla, pero hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Notó el cambio de actitud del chico al instante. Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente y se acercó hasta el borde de la mesa apoyando las palmas en la superficie y posando su mirada en la de ella con cierta ironía.

-Espero que mi estado civil no suponga ningún problema en nuestra relación- su tono de voz sonó bajo e insinuante.

-Relación laboral- recalcó Hermione con dureza.

Draco alzó ambas cejas sorprendido y soltó una pequeña carcajada mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener sus palabras. Conocía a Granger lo suficiente como para saber hasta donde podía llegar con ella en un ataque verbal y, desde luego, no estaba dispuesto a comenzar una pelea, de hecho, su visita iba muy desencaminada de ello.

-Me parece que…-Draco carraspeó intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no cabrearla más, aunque realmente estaba preciosa con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas por la furia- no has tenido un buen día y has decidido pagarlo conmigo, yo solo venía a despedirme de ti y a desearte un buen fin de semana…

-No empieces, Malfoy- le cortó tajante la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre? - el chico alzó las manos en señal de paz- ni siquiera he dicho ningún comentario mordaz, ni irónico…

-Dime una cosa, Malfoy- se cruzó de brazos expectante- ¿a qué has venido exactamente? Deja de hacerte el inocente porque ambos sabemos que de ello tienes poco.

Nunca se había andado con rodeos con Granger y siempre había sido muy claro con respecto a sus intenciones desde que ambos comenzaron a trabajar para el ministerio. Su cercanía comenzó a ser habitual cuando Harry y él fueron destinados a ser compañeros como aurores.

Desde hacía unos años, nadie sabe sin a fuerza de estar juntos o porque sus diferencias habían desparecido con la guerra, habían trabado una especie de amistad que mucha gente no comprendía y que el mismo Ron Weasley desaprobaba. Así que, Hermione le pareció bien que Malfoy estuviera en algunos eventos como un amigo más, en fechas señaladas como cumpleaños, incluso en alguna festividad de navidad. Había comenzado a inmiscuirse en sus vidas de forma paulatina y algo sutil y se había convertido en algo habitual para todos ellos.

Y de la misma forma, y sin saber muy bien cómo, la relación entre Hermione y Draco empezó a convertirse en un ir y venir de insultos moderados, ironías, sarcasmos ante los fallos del otro y una cierta tensión sexual, aunque casi imperceptible para los demás, se convirtió en una pequeña obsesión para ambos. Hasta el día que el rubio no pudo soportarlo más y la asaltó a la salida del baño de mujeres de la taberna de Hugh y la acorraló contra la pared para devorarle la boca sin piedad. Así sin más y a riesgo de recibir un guantazo de la castaña, cosa que no sucedió e incentivó el ansia del chico. A solo unos metros estaban sus amigos tomando cervezas y riendo despreocupados, incluso alguno podría haberles pillado, pero no lo hicieron y aquello se convirtió en una rutina infernal y totalmente pasional para los dos.

La dinámica entre ambos siempre sucedía de la misma forma: Hermione nunca quería, siempre se mostraba inaccesible y él siempre la buscaba hasta que conseguía llevarla al límite de su paciencia para luego arrastrarla hasta un mundo de lascivia, lujuria y pasión desenfrenada.

Así que andarse con rodeos y desviar el tema no tenía sentido con ella.

-Vengo a follarte, Granger- arrastró las palabras suavemente de esa forma tan suya que conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta a la castaña. Después se calló durante unos segundos y esperó alguna reacción por su parte- llevo todo el puto día pensando en ti. En ese vestido rojo que llevaste el otro día en el cumpleaños de Neville y en cómo sería bailar pegado a tu cuerpo como lo hacía el idiota de Weasley, mientras mis manos se cuelan por el bajo de aquel endemoniado vestido para hacerte suplicar que te toque ahí, donde sé que te gusta y que consigue hacerte gemir mi nombre como loca.

Hermione lo miró con la respiración contenida por la excitación. Ya estaba de nuevo. No podía controlar esas sensaciones cuando sus cuerpos estaban cerca, cuando decía aquellas palabras tan directas. La ponía a mil con solo hablarle y perdía el autocontrol de si misma para negarse una vez más.

-Para- le advirtió Hermione intentando respirar con normalidad- Stella está ahí fuera esperando que sea la hora de salida y aún quedan algunos compañeros de departamento que…

Draco se acercó hasta el ventanal de cristal que daba al pasillo donde se veían las mesas de sus compañeros y bajó la persiana para que nadie pudiera verlos.

-Deja de hacer eso, Malfoy- Hermione se levantó cabreada y volvió a subir la persiana.

-Si prefieres hacerlo con público…- le susurró al oído. El cuerpo del chico se posó tras el de ella y le agarró las manos que aún mantenían el mango de la persiana. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos de arriba abajo- yo no tengo problema.

Hermione se revolvió entre sus brazos y lo encaró, a pesar de la cercanía de su cuerpo intentó mantener la compostura y mirarle con furia. Era muy difícil controlar aquellas sensaciones cuando su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario y lo peor es que el rubio lo sabía y le sonreía con cierto sarcasmo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Estoy en horario de trabajo y tú también- alzó la mirada para posarla a la altura de la grisácea del chico. El rubio bajo la cabeza unos centímetros y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

-Harry se ha quedado redactando el informe de hoy y yo he venido con toda mi buena intención…- su aliento acarició los labios de ella.

-Deja de hacer el teatro- bufó la castaña irritada- siempre tienes que ser tan…

-¿Tan? - la miró expectante.

-No quiero seguir con este juego- cambió de tema Hermione- dentro de poco vas a convertirte en un hombre casado y yo estoy empezando a tener algo con Ron. Esto no está bien.

-Pero si lo estaba durante estos tres últimos meses a pesar de que sabías que tenía una relación con Astoria y tu tonteabas con Ron.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Por qué? - alzó una ceja- solo digo la verdad, ¿qué ha cambiado, Granger?

-No pienso acostarme con un hombre casado.

-Aún no lo estoy.

-¡Agggggggggg! - exclamó Hermione acorralada física y verbalmente- ¿Cuándo va a terminar esto?

-¿Ahora? ¿Mañana? ¿Nunca? No lo sé- Draco acercó sus labios a los de la chica y mordió ligeramente el inferior- dímelo tú, lo dejo en tus manos.

Definitivamente era un cabrón de mucho cuidado. Pero también resultaba irresistible, y las piernas de Hermione habían comenzando a temblar desde el instante en que se vio envuelta en sus brazos.

¡A la mierda con todo!

Se lanzó a su boca, ávida de besos tórridos llenos de lujuria y lenguas jugando entrelazadas. Draco gimió contra sus labios al notar el ímpetu de la chica e inmediatamente la agarró por la nuca para profundizar aún más el beso, con la otra mano cerró magistralmente la persiana. Las manos de Hermione se posaron en su pecho firme y duro haciendo pequeños masajes circulares descendiendo hasta el borde del pantalón. Desabrochó con maestría el cinturón y abrió algunos botones de su camisa.

Draco se separó unos centímetros de ella para admirarla con la respiración agitada, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor. Era la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida y esa imagen siempre tenía el mismo rostro y cuerpo.

-Te quiero dentro de mí, ya- murmuró la chica mordisqueando su cuello mientras colaba una de sus manos dentro del pantalón.

-Joder- gimió Draco arrastrándola de espaldas hacia el escritorio- me vas a matar del gusto.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para preliminares- comentó Hermione apartando varios informes de encima de la mesa, se sentó en el borde y abrió las piernas con una sonrisa tímida que consiguió aumentar aún más la erección del chico en décimas de segundos.

-Pero primero necesito saborearte un poco…-le abrió la impoluta camisa blanca de botones y acercó sus labios al borde del sujetador, no contento con ello, tiró del sujetador hacia abajo, exponiendo uno de sus pechos, el cual fue devorado en seguida por la boca del rubio.

Hermione se arqueó posando las manos a cada lado del escritorio y Draco tuvo que taparle la boca con una de sus manos para evitar que se escuchara demasiado los gemidos.

-Bajito, shhh- murmuró el rubio internando una de sus manos libres bajo la falda de lápiz de la chica- recuerda que aún hay gente en el departamento.

Retiró con cierta lentitud la ropa interior de la chica e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de la chica, comprobando lo mojada y predispuesta que se encontraba. Aquello consiguió volverlo loco y en el silencio de la estancia se escucharon los jadeos entrecortados de ambos.

Hermione continuó masturbando el pene del chico lenta y tortuosamente mientras lo miraba expectante. Abrió mas las piernas exponiendo su sexo todavía más y Draco soltó un gemido más alto de lo debido.

-Shhh…que nos pueden escuchar- le recordó Hermione con sorna, sintiéndose poderosa ante el influjo que producía sus encantos sobre el rubio.

-Que les den- murmuró muerto de deseo, había perdido cualquier resquicio de racionalidad. Siempre ocurría cuando la sentía tan cerca, tan desinhibida- si nos escuchan los invito- añadió divertido.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y sintió como la mano de Draco se alejaba de sus partes íntimas para terminar de bajarse el bóxer, vio como la agarraba de las caderas y dirigía su pene a la entrada de la chica que lo esperaba ansiosa.

No demoró demasiado entrar en ella. De una solo estocada se fundieron en uno y sus cuerpos se convirtieron en un candente vaivén de caderas que empujaban una y otra vez el cuerpo de Hermione mientras ella se agarraba fuerte a los bordes de la mesa.

-Ahí…sigue ahí- gemía Hermione sin control mordiéndose el labio.

Draco la miró sin poder resistirse a esa mirada lujuriosa, ese pelo enredado, esos labios hinchados y rojos producido por los besos y mordiscos que se daban sin control. Sentía que perdía el control de su cabeza y solo quería sentirla una y otra vez, rápido, fuerte, desinhibida y preciosa entre sus brazos.

Cada vez que lo hacían rememoraba el momento en su mente durante días, a veces semanas, hasta que volvía a tener otro encuentro sexual con ella. Les gustaba tanto que necesitaba repetir. Sabía que aquello era un error para ambos, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, jadeando como condenado con Hermione sentada encima de su escritorio y Draco empujando de pie entre sus piernas sin piedad. Y joder, como le gustaba aquella sensación. Era una puta adicción.

En un arrebato de pasión Hermione lo empujó, alejándolo de ella y lo sentó en la silla que se encontraba tras él de un golpe seco. Draco la miró sin entender que había podido ocurrir para parar aquello, pero obtuvo la respuesta de inmediato cuando la chica se bajó del escritorio y se subió a su regazo a horcajadas con una sonrisa demoledora.

Santa circe. Iba a matarlo de gusto a este paso…

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma sinuosa y lenta, primero de forma circular y después aumentando el ritmo. Lo cabalgaba sin piedad. Posó las manos en su pecho para mantener el ritmo frenético mientras Draco la agarraba del culo impulsándola una y otra vez contra él.

El silencio era roto esta vez por los gemidos de Draco y las fuertes respiraciones de ambos que aquellas alturas no podían controlar por mucho tiempo más. Las sensaciones estaban a flor de piel con los sentidos alterados y el cuerpo de Hermione subiendo y bajando descontrolado. La chica se arqueó contra él sintiendo como llegaba al clímax, gimió su nombre en un tono más alto de lo habitual y aquel fue el disparador de locura para el rubio que la besó apasionadamente intentando acallar sus gemidos, y aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas hacia arriba llegó también al clímax mientras jadeaba entre susurros el nombre de Hermione.

-Joder- Draco apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la chica e intentó recuperar el aliento.

-Si…- admitió Hermione dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el del rubio. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin control, tenía un pecho fuera y la falda arrebolada en la cintura.

Después de concederse varios minutos de descanso y cuando Hermione hubo recuperado la respiración, se levantó lentamente de su regazo y comenzó a vestirse adecuadamente sintiendo la mirada grisácea del chico fija en sus movimientos.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? - Hermione se giró para mirarlo sentado en el misma posición- vístete.

Draco asintió embobado y se levantó de inmediato para ponerse abotonarse la camisa y subirse los pantalones.

-Las nueve menos cinco- consultó su reloj Hermione. Se acercó hasta el ventanal de cristal y volvió abrir la persiana, luego se giró y anduvo hasta la puerta para abrirla- por Merlín, ¿ni siquiera habías puesto un hechizo para cerrarla?

El chico se encogió de hombros y se acercó algunos pasos hasta ella.

-Se me olvidó por completo en cuanto te vi sentada leyendo tan concentrada con esas gafas tan…-la mano de Draco se acercó hasta el rostro de ella para acariciar su mejilla con una ternura que no era propia de él.

Aquel gesto asustó a Hermione y se alejó de su contacto como si quemara.

-Eres un inconsciente…-negó de forma reprobadora e intentó desviar sus pensamientos intentando volver a la dinámica de insultos a la que estaban habituados- podían habernos pillado y no quiero saber que hubiera pasado. Vas a casarte, maldito capullo y ni siquiera has tenido la poca decencia de avisarme…

Se hizo un silencio espeso e incómodo entre ambos. Ninguno sabía como continuar la conversación, porque ambos sabían que aquello se estaba convirtiendo el algo más que encuentros esporádicos. Algo que se escapaba de sus manos y traspasaba el terreno físico.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Granger? -preguntó con una voz extrañamente baja, rota, y sincera.

-Follar- Hermione contestó rápido intentando sonar indiferente y poner distancia a los sentimientos que le abrumaban en aquellos momentos. Se encogió de hombros- eso es lo que dices tú siempre, ¿no?

-Es la tercera vez esta semana.

-Sí, a lo mejor deberíamos terminar con esto de una buena vez- admitió Hermione suspirando y giró el rostro hacia el escritorio fingiendo buscar algún papel para evitar su mirada inquisidora.

Draco se pasó una mano por la nunca y la miró pensativo. No era la primera vez que alguno de ellos proponía terminar con aquellos encuentros sexuales, pero las palabras quedaban en el olvido y siempre había más. Parecía inevitable que sus cuerpos no se tocaran cada vez que estaban solos.

-Eso no va a ocurrir- dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, agarró a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo- acabamos de tener sexo y ya tengo más ganas de ti.

-Shhhh- Hermione miró hacia la entrada del despacho que estaba abierta-cállate y suéltame de una vez. Estoy harta _Draco_ …harta de tus numeritos disfrazados de indiferencia que siempre terminan de la misma forma: tu y yo manteniendo sexo en cualquier rincón.

Para el chico no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre de pila pero, una vez más, intentó relajar la intensidad de la conversación que estaban manteniendo con su habitual sarcasmo e ironía.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy yo el que armo escándalo? - Draco alzo una ceja y la miró con sorna- no soy yo la que ha gritado mi nombre como una posesa entre gemidos mientras me montabas como una amazona…

-Para- la cara de Hermione se tornó roja como el tomate y Draco sonrió enternecido, pero continuó picándola.

-Creo que lo han escuchado en todo el ministerio.

-Por nuestro bien espero que no-le dedicó una mirada dura.

-No me jodas, Malfoy…-una voz a sus espaldas los hizo separarse rápidamente el uno del otro. La mano de Draco desapareció de la cintura de la chica y fue a parar dentro de su bolsillo.

-Hola Harry- Hermione se acercó atropelladamente hasta él para darle un caluroso abrazo.

Harry miró confuso al rubio por la reacción tan poco habitual de su amiga. El rubio se encogió de hombros ante su mirada.

-No me digas que Draco te estaba molestando de nuevo con alguna de sus estúpidas quejas- dijo el moreno mirando a ambos alternativamente- es la tercera vez en esta semana que viene a importunarte con sus estupideces, ya le he dicho que no todo depende de ti, pero claro como ahora eres la jefa del departamento…

-Ya bueno, no te preocupes, paso de él casi siempre- le respondió la chica divertida- yo hago como que le escucho mientras el suelta todo ese discursito moralista sobre el gran trabajo que realizan los aurores bla, bla, bla… y yo le digo alguna tontería para contentarlo y que se marche pensando que tiene razón.

Draco la miró sorprendido y arqueó una ceja. Rio por lo bajo ante el descaro de la chica y se mordió la lengua intentando no desvelar el desenlace que habían tenido aquellos _"discursitos moralistas_ ", es decir, manteniendo sexo en aquel despacho, sobre la mesa, en la silla, contra el el ventanal, la puerta, en el suelo, el baño…

-Deberías preocuparte por ser más ordenada, Granger- comentó Draco admirando toda la estancia y rememorando cada uno de esos momentos. Su mirada paró en la mesa- para ser la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts no eres muy ordenada ¿no? Mira como tienes el escritorio, por merlín, menudo desastre, parece que hayas mantenido sexo encima de él.

Hermione los miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y Harry soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su compañero.

-Lo siento, Herms- Harry abrazó cariñosamente a su amiga- solo lo hace para enfadarte, sabe lo estricta que eres en tu trabajo. Todos sabemos que nunca harías algo así.

-Claro, imposible- el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó un poco hacia ella divertido con el único objetivo de hacerla enfadar de nuevo.

-Déjala, Malfoy- Harry lo reprendió- además, ¿sabes qué hora es? ¡Las nueve y diez! Debemos marcharnos.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Hermione saliendo de su despacho detrás de los dos hombros. Harry se giró hacia su amiga y la miró como si de repente hubiera caído en algo.

-¡Claro! Supongo que Draco no ha tenido tiempo de darte la buena nueva- hizo una mueca sarcástica hacia el rubio- se ha prometido con Astoria, ¡por fin! Después de tres años ya era hora ¿no crees? Hoy es su fiesta de compromiso y llegamos tarde.

Hermione dejó de escuchar a Harry y dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio. El chico la miraba con pose seria varios pasos tras Harry con las manos en los bolsillos intentando ser aparentar normalidad. Pero sabía muy bien que las cosas iban a cambiar. Varios pensamientos se cruzaron ante ambos en un mismo instante.

 _No vuelvas a acercarte ni un milímetro a mí, Malfoy._

 _Tenemos que hablar. Déjame explicarte, quedamos la próxima noche en su casa._

 _Acabamos de mantener sexo, minutos antes de su fiesta de compromiso. Eres un auténtico cabronazo, olvídate de mí._

Ahí acabó el contacto visual entre ambos porque apareció Stella con su habitual tono alegre.

-¿Nos vamos ya de copas, jefa? - Stella agarró a Hermione por el brazo y miró a los chicos sonriente- los viernes el local está lleno de tíos buenos… ¡a la mierda con Ron! Si no quiere follarte, otros lo harán la mar de a gusto. ¿A que sí, Harry?

-Bueno…tienes razón- admitió el chico algo cohibido- si no se decide él…

-Otro lo hará- terminó la frase Stella tirando de Hermione hacia los ascensores.

-Stella…-Hermione la miró reprobadora.

-No te pongas tímida ahora, jefa. Todos sabemos que tienes a una auténtica leona ahí escondida- le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

Hermione sintió la mirada fija de Draco sobre su espalda. Pero eso el rubio ya lo sabía ¿cierto? No era ningún secreto que la castaña sabelotodo escondía una fiera dentro de sí y que podía ser desatada en cualquier momento con el chico que consiguiera encenderla tanto como él…Porque Hermione Granger no era nada suyo y como tal, era libre de conocer a otro hombre que la hiciera vibrar igual o incluso más que él.

Aquellos pensamientos no le gustaron demasiado y apretó la mandíbula intentando contenerse. Vio desparecer a las dos chicas tras las puertas del ascensor, mientras escuchaba de lejos a Harry parlotear sobre lo tarde que llegaban a la fiesta de compromiso.

OooOOOooo

Llevaban alrededor de una hora en el pub muggle. Tras varias copas, Stella la había arrastrado hacia la pista de baile para mover el esqueleto e intentar cambiar el humor de perros que traía la castaña desde que habían salido del ministerio.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? - gritó Stella en su oído mientras hacían un giro de baile al compás de la canción de bachata que sonaba en ese momento.

-Nada- Hermione frunció el ceño y continuó bailando con su amiga.

Al instante aparecieron alrededor de ellas tres chicos sonrientes. Hermione se alejó con uno de ellos siguiendo el paso de baile de éste. No le apetecía escuchar más sermones de su amiga y necesitaba olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Los chicos eran amigos de Stella y no era la primera vez que coincidían en el pub. Solían ponerse en la misma mesa y compartían risas y algún que otro baile. A Hermione le pareció de lo más oportuno que aparecieran en ese preciso instante, Gerard, era muy guapo y siempre que se encontraban había cierto flirteo entre ambos.

Stella le miró desde lejos con las cejas alzadas por la soltura en la que se desenvolvía entre los brazos de Gerard y le animó con las manos a que se lanzara a por él. Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba bailando con el chico.

-¿Soy yo, o hoy estás especialmente receptiva? - le dijo Gerard sonriente mientras la hacía girar sobre sí misma.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas- respondió una voz dura y grave desde atrás de Hermione.

La castaña se giró con la boca abierta y miró con sorpresa la figura imponente de Draco Malfoy que, obviando la presencia del otro chico, miraba fijamente a los ojos de Hermione.

-Hermione quien es…-empezó a preguntar Gerard.

-No tengo la menor idea- la chica se volvió a girar hacia él, ignorándolo- seguramente un pesado.

La mano fría del rubio se cernió sobre el antebrazo de Hermione y de un suave tirón la alejó del otro hombre y la encaró. Sus cuerpos se tocaban más de lo debido.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? -Hermione lo miró horrorizada al comprobar que sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados y el chico la movía con cierta agilidad al son de la música- ¿tu no tenías una fiesta de compromiso que celebrar?

-Al diablo con la fiesta- murmuró Draco con la mandíbula apretada mirando tras la espalda de Hermione al chico que aún seguía parado mirándolos como un pasmarote- ya me encargo yo de su receptividad, gracias.

-Espera, espera…- Hermione se zafó de sus brazos y miró alrededor del pub intentando buscar la cámara oculta, pero solo encontró a la figura de Stella hablando con un Harry asombrado que los miraba a ellos y que se encogió de hombros cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione. Así que Harry lo había llevado allí sin saber muy bien el motivo…

-Dos minutos, Granger- la voz de Draco sonó suplicante cuando la volvió a agarrar de la muñeca para retenerla- dame dos minutos para explicarme y luego puedes marcharte.

Hermione suspiró abatida y se giró hacia Gerard.

-Lo siento, lo cierto es que si lo conozco- admitió avergonzada- somos compañeros de trabajo y él….

-Está terriblemente celoso de verte bailar conmigo- acortó el chico con una media sonrisa- no te preocupes, lo entiendo, os dejo charlar tranquilamente.

La castaña lo miró alejarse de la pista y se volvió furiosa hacia el rubio.

-¿Pero bueno a ti que te pasa? - le gritó con los brazos en jarras- ¿ahora me vas a fastidiar todos los ligues?

-No me voy a casar.

-¿Qué? - Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta

-No me voy a casar. No puedo- se encogió de hombros e inspiró hinchando el pecho para coger aire y fuerzas para continuar- estaba en la fiesta, llena de personas influyentes y que casi no conozco y solo podía pensar en ti. En tu boca, en tus ojos, en tu cuerpo y en lo bien que encaja con el mío.

-Malfoy, para- Hermione alzó ambas manos y la puso en su pecho para frenarlo. Notaba su corazón a mil por hora y necesitaba procesar todo lo ocurrido en apenas unos minutos- no entiendo porque estás aquí diciéndome todo esto. Si es otro de tus juegos perversos podrías haber esperado a que…

-No es un juego. Te lo prometo- la miró con seriedad y la agarró con ambas manos por la cintura acariciándola con los pulgares en esa zona con suavidad- no puedo casarme con Astoria porque no estoy enamorado de ella y no se muy bien…- se rascó la barbilla intentando encontrar las palabras- joder, Granger, para ser la chica más inteligente de tu promoción no estás pillando ni una.

-Puede que si lo hago ¿sabes? - lo miró con una sonrisita de sabelotodo insufrible en los labios- pero quiero oírtelo decir de tus labios.

-A lo mejor estoy perdiendo la cabeza por momentos y crees que estoy loco de remate, pero…creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti. No es solo una cuestión sexual, te necesito y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no sé como ha pasado, pero en algún momento durante estos meses te has metido dentro de mi piel y ya no sé qué hacer para sacarte…me estaba volviendo loco con la idea de que otros hombres intentaran besarte o tocarte y no he podido contenerme, le he preguntado a Harry cual es ese local al que solíais ir los viernes y le he dicho a Astoria que no me voy a casar con ella. Me he marchado de la fiesta sin más explicaciones que esa, y tengo que decir que se ha quedado sin palabras, aunque estoy muy seguro de que esto no quedará así porque le he hecho pasar el ridículo más grande de su vida. Luego Harry me ha acompañado hasta aquí sin saber muy bien por qué, pero ahora estoy aquí y…me siento un poco gilipollas porque no paro de hablar y creo que me estoy poniendo en ridículo cada vez más.

Hermione lo miró conteniendo el aliento y se mordió el labio inferior. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró entre sus labios al verlo tan nervioso de repente. No era nada habitual en él, ya que Draco siempre se mostraba muy seguro de si mismo, incluso soberbio y ahora estaba ahí…sin como continuar.

Un momento…el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco.

-¿Has dicho que has cancelado tu compromiso?

-Si- contestó muy lentamente el chico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para no sentirse tan inútil sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

-¿Y por qué has venido a contármelo?

-Joder, Granger…- se pasó una mano por la barba exasperado- no me lo vas a poner nada fácil ¿verdad?

-No- le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos expectante.

-¡Porque quiero estar contigo! Porque ya no soy capaz de pensar en otra mujer que no seas tu y detesto la idea de que puedas enamorarte de otro hombre que no sea yo, te quiero en mi cama, en mi casa, en el trabajo pero, sobre todo, en mi vida.

-No lo estás haciendo nada mal, Malfoy…- le dijo Hermione con sorna- pero ¿has pensado que pasará cuando se entere todo el mundo?

-¡Que le jodan al mundo! - espetó Draco acercando el cuerpo de Hermione de nuevo al suyo- he sido un mortífago obligado por mi padre, he pasado una guerra a la que he sobrevivido, he visto condenar a mi padre al beso del dementor y he recuperado mi vida siendo uno de los mejores aurores, creo que me merezco una oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿no crees?

Hermione lo miró unos segundos detenidamente. Tenía el pelo algo alborotado por los nervios, la camisa negra abierta por los primeros botones y su pose era intranquila ante la espera de su respuesta. Era imperfecto, un capullo, un cabrón, un egocéntrico y muchas más cosas que estaba segura de que, sus amigos se encargarían de recordárselo constantemente, pero…era su rubio egocéntrico.

¿El amor es así no? Impredecible, irreversible, espontáneo y pasional.

-Di algo, por favor- le suplicó el rubio.

-Yo también te quiero...-suspiró soltando una risita- creo que desde el primer día que me besaste en la salida de esos baños.

-Pues lo has disimulado muy bien- respondió éste con sorna agarrándola de nuevo de la cintura y acercando sus bocas.

-Tú también

-¡Qué diablos! - rio chico echando la cabeza hacia atrás- yo no…

-Oh, sí. Claro que si- le cortó la castaña asiéndolo por la pechera de la camisa para acortar de nuevo las distancias- sabes tan bien como yo que te morías por mí desde el día que nos acostamos y siempre estabas celoso de Ron y de todos los...

Draco no la dejó acabar y cogiéndola suavemente por la nunca acercó sus labios a los de ellas rozándolos suavemente y tentándola a ser ella la que se lanzase. Y sin más preámbulos la castaña mordió su labio inferior para después succionarlo y besarlo de forma lenta y sensual. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se entrelazaron en un baile infernal, mientras sus cuerpos se movían de forma lenta al son de la música.

-Creo que a Harry le está dando un ataque ahora mismo- murmuró Hermione sobre los labios del rubio.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa suave aún con los labios de la castaña pegados a los de él, sus alientos se mezclaban y se tentaban dispuestos a un nuevo asalto.

-Puedes apostar a que sí, Granger- la volvió a besar, esta vez, fue menos intenso- espera a ver la cara de Weasley cuando se lo cuentes…- sonrió mordaz al imaginar el momento.

-Cállate y vámonos de aquí- Hermione tiró de su brazo hacia la entrada del pub donde se encontraban Stella y Harry.

Al pasar por al lado de ambos Draco se paró.

-Nos vemos mañana Potter, Kingman- hizo un ligero despido con la cabeza como si nada.

Los chicos los miraron como si se hubieran tomado una docena de setas alucinógenas.

-A mi casa, ya- susurró Draco en el oído de Hermione. La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y les dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a Stella y Harry.

Ahora eran eso. Cuerpos desnudos, piernas entrelazadas, prendas desperdigadas por el suelo de la casa, jadeos, sábanas de satén, temperatura caldeada y pasión, al parecer, mucha pasión.

Mañana…mañana ya verían como afrontar esa locura llamada amor.

* * *

 **¡FIN!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis alguna opinión al respecto no dudéis en hacérmelo saber!**

 **Un saludo enorrrrrme =)**


End file.
